Memories - Miraculous Ladybug
by Moonwa1ker
Summary: When Lila and Chloe decide to work together, Marinette finds herself in a world of trouble. Eventually, it gets to the point an 'incident' happens, and Marinette gets amnesia. How will Ladybug save Paris, when she doesn't even know who she is? Drama, Romance. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So the other day I was reading a story called **_**Soulmate Lies **_**by ****Writing4NoReason****, who is super talented and you should check them out! Anyways, I won't spoil the story, but they gave me the idea to write this story, because… what if Marinette gets amnesia? Guess we'll find out!**

**P.S. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters, but one can hope XP**

\- Chapter 1 -

"Marinette! Marinette, wake up!" someone says, sounding panicked.

"5 more minutes~" I mutter sleepily.

"Marinette! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" the voice says. I bolt upright to find a surprised Tikki. I quickly leap out of bed with Tikki floating behind me as I squeeze on a shirt, hoodie, and a pair of jeans. I rush downstairs, grab a croissant, calling out goodbye to my parents as I go. I pop on some sneakers, bursting out the door before getting stopped by a red crosswalk. I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for the light to turn green, and bolt across it as soon as it does. I hurry up the steps of my school, before running through the halls and opening the door to my classroom. The bell trills behind me as I stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"You're late, Mari_trash_!" sneers Chloe.

"Now now, Ms. Bourgeois," Mlle. Bustier calmly states. "Marinette is _not_, in fact, late. Marinette, please take your seat."

I slide quietly in beside Alya, ducking my head in embarrasment. "Morning, girl!" Alya says cheerily. "Hey," I murmur.

"What's up?" Alya whispers back, concerned. "Chloe get to you?"

"No, I - ugh. Yeah, yeah she did. I'm sorry, I know she-"

"Hey! No need to apologize, that girl is literally the devil reincarnated!"

I giggle quietly, before nodding in agreement. We quiet as class starts, and I pull out my notebook and start to doodle. I'm just finishing a little heart with the initials _A _and _M _in it when Alya pokes me in the side, pointing to the teacher. "Yes, Mademoiselle?" I say politely.

"I was just announcing we are going to be doing group projects." The class collectively groans. "You and Lila will be partners."

I freeze. "Wha-what?!" I stutter out. "Mlle., please! I-I uh, I can't! I have… uh…" I trail off, before dropping my head in defeat. "Alright… alright, that's ok I guess. Nevermind."

Alya gives me an apologetic look and an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder before resuming listening as Mlle. Bustier calls out partners. I drop my head onto the table, and let out a shaky breath. I can't shake the feeling _something _is going to happen. Something bad. Especially because Lila straight-up threatened me in the girls bathroom, not that anyone knows it. I let out a small sigh, and bury myself further into my arms.

I bolt up as the bell trills, signaling for class to end. I quickly shuffle out of my seat and start walking out of class when I see a subtle foot stick out in front of me. I can't stop it. I trip and fall, banging my mouth. I yelp in pain, then sit up, rubbing my aching jaw. I glare over at Lila, who is smirking down at me. "Oops, I'm so sorry Marinette!" Lila lies with ease. "I must have accidentally tripped you up as I was going past. I'm really sorry about that."

"But it doesn't surprise anyone, you're such a klutz!" Chloe calls.

I sigh, before starting to pick myself up. I blink in surprise as I see a hand in front of me. "Hey, don't listen to them," Adrien murmurs softly, helping me up. "You're great, Marinette. I know she tripped you, but don't let it get you down. Although, that sucks she's your partner."

"Y-yeah. Th-thank you!" I stutter out while mentally slapping myself. I'm caught by surprise when Adrien grabs my hand and pulls me outside. I look back to find not only Chloe, but Lila too, giving me a death glare. I quickly turn my head, looking away. As we walk, Adrien asks about what I'm planning on doing about the whole partner situation. I sigh, and drop my head. "I don't know… Honestly, I'm a little scared of her."

"What? Why?" Adrien asks.

"Well… uh… you know the day when Lila became the Chameleon?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, _I _was the one who was supposed to be akumatized. Earlier that day, Lila came in the bathroom, and uh… well she pinned me against the wall and threatened to… to…" I choke on the words. "She threatened to turn everyone I love against me." I sniffle slightly, daring to peek over at Adrien. He looks shocked.

"She did WHAT?!" he almost shouts. "Marinette, why didn't you tell anyone? She can't just _do _that! And, you were going to be akumatized… I can't believe I didn't see how much she hates you earlier… I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, no need for you to apologize, it's not like you did anything wrong…" I give him a weak smile.

"Marinette, if something like this happens again, please tell me. I know the others might not believe you, but I will. I promise. You mean a lot to me, and I can't just stand by and watch her do that to you!"

I blush furiously, and look away. "Y-yeah. Ok," I mumble. "Hey, uh, wanna have lunch with me?"

"Sure!" Adrien replies, smiling radiantly.

Oh. My. GOD. _What did I just do?! Did I really just ask ADRIEN FREAKING AGRESTE out for lunch? DID HE SAY YES? _I internally panic. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god… What do I do now? I can hardly talk to him without stuttering, it's a miracle I even asked him about lunch without tripping up, how did I expect to be able to survive an entire lunch with him?_

I'm snapped out of my panicked train of thought as Adrien leads me over to a picnic table on the lawn. As we sit down, I feel the back of my neck prickle, and I turn around to find both Lila and Chloe followed us. I whip my head back around and shakily start to pick at my lunch. "Are you alright?" Adrien asks.

"I-I-I… look behind us," I whisper.

I can see him stiffen next to me as he sees the girls. He places a calming hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright," he murmurs. "They're not going to do anything while I'm next to you. It'll be ok, I promise." But it won't. It really, truly won't. I know that the moment he leaves, they'll come at me faster than a cheetah to its prey. Because that's what I am now. Prey. _No_, I shake my head, clearing those dark thoughts. _No! I am strong, and I can handle them. I'll be alright, because whether or not they know it, I am Ladybug, Paris's hero. I face worse than them daily, this'll be a piece of cake. _

We finish up lunch, making small talk here and there, and I'm proud to say I had minimal stuttering. But that's when Adrien says it. "Ah, sorry Marinette! I'd love to stay longer and continue the lunch, but Nathalie texted me and I have to leave for a last-minute modeling gig. I'll cya later!" And with that, he's gone. Not two seconds later do I see Lila and Chloe walking up to me.

"So, Maritrash, you're finally alone," Chloe snarls. "Lila and I wanted to have a little… chat about how you and Adrien have been spending more time together."

"Yes, that's right, we do have some concerns about that," Lila says in a sickeningly sweet voice. She leans in close. "Marinette, before things get _difficult_, I advise you to just leave him be, or else you'll pay dearly for it," she whispers darkly in my ear.

I tense, then take a deep breath. Releasing it, I say, "I'm not afraid of you, Lila. Say what you will, do what you want, but I don't have to listen to you. You do _not _get to tell me what to do, and you do _not _control me. I am my own person, not your little pawn. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get ready for class."

I stand up, and calmly walk past the two girls. "You're going to regret that, Dupain-Cheng!" I can hear Lila call from behind me.

_~The Next Day~_

"Good morning, Marinette! Time to wake up!" I blink sleepily to find Tikki floating above me. "Morning, Tikki," I say groggily. I sit up, stifling a yawn, before stretching. I slip out of bed, brush my teeth and put my hair into its signature buns before heading downstairs. My parents give me a surprised look.

"You're up early," my dad comments. "What, was there a fire? Should we be worried? Surely you couldn't have gotten up at this god-forsaken hour all on your own!"

"Daaaaaad," I groan, shaking my head. He laughs good naturedly, and I sigh. "Whatever. Can I have a muffin please?" I ask.

"Here you go, sweetie," my mom says, passing me a muffin.

"Thank you, Maman. Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa!" I call as I step outside.

I cross the street, before finding myself once again at the foot of the steps up to school. I take a deep breath, and slowly start to make my way up the stairs. "Marinette!" a cool voice calls behind me. I freeze.

"Hello, Lila," I say cooly, trying to remain calm.

"Say, Marinette, you know it's a shame you said the things you did yesterday," Lila starts. "Because now I'm going to have to do this."

I gasp in surprise as Lila pushes me, and I feel myself falling down the stairs. I squeeze my eyes shut, bracing for the inevitable impact, when strong arms catch me. I blink, and timidly open my eyes to see two green ones staring right back at me. "Are you ok?" Adrien asks.

"Y-yeah. Thanks to you, that is. If it weren't for you…" I trail off, shuddering at the thought.

"Of course. I already told you, I'm here for you," he says firmly before turning to Lila. "Now, Lila. Care to explain to me why you just did that?"

"I-I I can explain! I was just talking to Marinette when-" she starts to stutter out.

"Save it," Adrien cuts her off. "I know you're just going to lie, and I know you pushed Marinette on purpose. Now, I ask you again, why?"

Instead of answering, she snaps. "Ugh! One day, you won't be there to catch her, _Agreste_."

_Chapter 1 End_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Fun fact, Adrien's line "Cut the bullshit, I know you're lying" is from what I actually said to my own bully when they took it a step too far. Also, did you know Adrien is far sighted? It's pretty obvious - after all, he can't see what's right in front of him! ;)**

**P.S. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters.**

\- Chapter 2 -

I'm speechless. _What just happened? _I think. _Did she really just… did she… did she try to… _I'm in shock, to say the least. If Adrien hadn't been there… let's just say I wouldn't be standing where I am right now.

"Ugh! One day, you won't be there to catch her, _Agreste_." I hear Lila say, and suddenly I'm burning with anger.

"Lila, what was that? You do realize, if you had actually succeeded in pushing her down the stairs, Marinette would be in the _hospital!_" Adrien fires at her.

"What do you have against me, anyway? Is it because I know you're a-" she's on top of me within seconds, so fast I can't even finish the sentence.

_**SLAP! **_

I blink in surprise, before the feeling kicks in. I wince as the pain hits me in full force, and I put a hand to my cheek. When I pull away, it's sticky with blood. I stare down at it, numb.

I look over at Lila, and see her clutching a bloodied ring to her chest. _So that's why my cheek stings so much_, I think stupidly. "I-I didn't mean it!" Lila say, horrified. "You have to believe me-"

"Cut the bullshit. I know you're lying," Adrien says, looking her dead in the eye.

"I-I… you don't understand! She was… uh… she was going to reveal my secret! And she _promised _me that she wouldn't, didn't you, Marinette?" Lila stutters out.

I feel sick. I can't believe it. She has the nerve to keep on lying, even after all of this? "Lila, what is wrong with you?!" I say, fire blazing in my eyes. "How could yo-"

"Now, now, Marinette. Don't forget, I have something you're going to need."

"…what?"

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten already, _partner_," Lila says icily. "You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not. I highly recommend you fix that little attitude problem of yours, or things could get ugly."

"_I_ have the attitude problem?!" I sputter, outraged.

Suddenly, the bell rings, interrupting our oh, _so_ pleasant little conversation. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, and breath in my ear. "Marinette, you'll have to let this go for now. After all, you don't want to be late again, do you?" Adrien murmurs. I sigh heavily. He's right, I don't want to be late if I can help it, so I start walking back up the steps. Adrien stays close behind me, in case Lila tries anything, but she just gives us an icy glare.

"That was your last warning, Dupain-Cheng," Lila whispers threateningly into my ear as we pass. I feel a chill go up my spine, and I shudder involuntarily.

_~3 Hours Later~_

I've managed to stay away from Lila - that is until lunch comes. As I'm finishing washing my hands off so I can go eat, I can't help but feel as though someone is watching me. Looking around, I can't see anything, but I can't shake the feeling something is wrong. So, when I step out of the bathroom and someone blocks my path, I let out a squeak of surprise as we collide. I fall hard on my rump, and when I finally look up, my mouth goes dry. "You," Lila snarls.

"Yes?" I say as calmly as I can.

Seeing someone else coming up behind us, Lila puts on a sweet smile. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Here, let me help you up," she says innocently.

"No thanks, I can get up myself," I mumble, starting to stand.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Lila says, grabbing my hand. I break into a cold sweat. Surely she won't try anything with other people here… right?

"Again, I'm so sorry."

Lila's smile doesn't reach her eyes, and I notice she hasn't let go of my hand. As soon as the person enters the bathroom, out of sight and earshot, I feel pain shoot up my wrist.

"What are you doing," I hiss, struggling against her vice-like grip.

"Just helping you up," she says coldly. "Oops! I forgot how strong I could be. Silly me."

I stare at her, disgusted. "Whatever. Just let go, and we can go our separate ways," I manage to say through the pain. Despite the act I'm putting up, I'm in pain. A lot of it. It's so bad, I'm starting to feel a little light headed.

"Ah, but I still need your help! We have to work on the project, remember?"

_Screw_ the project.

"So, be a good girl, and follow me to the library," Lila says, never once loosening her grip. I grimace, but am forced to do as she says. I can't do much with one hand immobilized, not to mention the fact that I'm so light headed at this point that if I even dared to struggle, it was sure to go poorly for me. By the time we reach the library, I'm sure I'm going to pass out, the pain is so intense. Closing my eyes, I take a deep, shuddering breath. _Focus_, I think. _How do I get out of this?_

I'm quite literally yanked out of my thoughts as Lila forcefully pushes me into the nearest chair, finally letting go of my hand. I immediately pull it close, nursing it, trying to ignore just how badly it hurts. Thankfully, my head starts to clear up a bit, so I can actually make a plan. Glancing around, nothing comes to mind, except for the fact Lila brought me to a spot where there is no one else. _No witnesses_, I think bitterly. _Just like in the bathroom._ Feeling a faint buzz in my pocket, I realize I still have my phone. _If I call someone, and leave it on, they'll hear everything. They'll come help me!_

Suddenly, I remember just _who _I'm dealing with. The girl with everyone wrapped around her finger - even the teachers. Wait. Not _everyone. _There's still Adrien!

"So, Marinette. Let's talk, shall we?" Lila says cooly. "I don't recommend you try anything, after all, what would they believe, that an innocent girl attacked you? No, no. They know you don't like me, so they'll all think you did something to _me_. I just defended myself!"

I sit, quietly glaring at Lila. She just smirks back. "So, Dupain-Cheng, I seem to have myself a problem. And, that problem, is you. You keep getting in my way! You try to take _my _future boyfriend, try to turn everyone against _me_, when all I do is tell people what they want to hear."

As Lila gets up and starts to stalk towards me, I realize this is my chance. I slip my hands behind my back, pull out my phone, and quickly enter the password. Keeping my eyes on her, I glance down just enough so I know what I'm doing. Opening contacts, I dial Adrien's number, and turn off the volume.

"Now, we can't let you spread all these _falsehoods _about me, now can we?" Lila's voice brings me back to reality. She's standing right next to me, and I stiffen, hiding my phone and praying Adrien will pick up. Lila notices the small movement, and jerks her hand forward. "What do we have here?" she says, grabbing my hand once again in that painful grip. "Give me the phone."

"No," I say fiercely, bracing myself for the backlash.

"Hmmm… we'll see about that."

She twists my hand painfully, and I let out a small gasp, dropping the phone. Reaching down, Lila snatches it up. "Can't have you calling for help," Lila says triumphantly.

Noticing that the call is going, I call out. "HELP! COME TO THE LIBRARY, FAST!" I shout.

_**CRACK!**_

My phone falls to the ground, shattered. _How is she so strong? _I wonder, before realizing what I did will have some serious consequences. Lila forces me up, out of the seat. "What did you do?" she hisses. Ignoring my protests, she drags me forward, towards the door. _Where is everyone?! _

"HELP!" I shout, desperate.

Nothing. There's no one, and nothing I can do. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere more private," Lila responds easily.

"What do you want?!"

Lila whirls around, forcing me to stop. "I want you to suffer, just like I have. You… you're so _lucky! _You have friends! You have a good family! You're everything I want! And it's just NOT FAIR!" Lila screams in rage.

"Lila, stop! You can have all of those things, but you have to work for it! You have to stop lyi-"

Lila cuts me off by forcing me forward again. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me, or my life! You don't understand…"

Suddenly, I realize where we're going. The basement. No one ever goes there, so how will anyone ever find me?

"Look, I don't _want _to hurt you," Lila continues. "but you need to learn your lesson, and quit meddling in my business."

I shiver at the implications. As we enter the door, I notice a lot of low hanging pipes, as well as a few snaking across the ground. I'll have to be careful.

Hearing the door slam shut, I whirl around only to find Lila waiting. She pushes me. Hard. As I'm falling, it's like time slows down. I see someone on the other side of the door, desperately trying to get in. I see Lila turning around, just in time to watch as the door crumbles. I see someone rushing towards me, when my head hits the floor. Then all I see is black.

…

"What do we have here? … Give me the phone … No! … We'll see … Can't … calling for help … HELP! COME TO THE LIBRARY, FAST!" I freeze as I hear Marinette's voice, then static. The phone call ends in a flat, low tone.

I don't hesitate, don't think. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

As I run through the halls, I can't stop panicking. _What if she's hurt? What if there's another Akuma out for her? What if she's not there? _I throw open the library doors, and whip my head around, searching for signs of her. Nothing. My fears instantly intensify, but I brush them aside, focusing. I scan the room, and suddenly I see it. Marinette's phone, completely crushed. I notice a trail of the shards, and instantly I'm following them. _That's strange_, I think. _Why the basement? _I feel a chill go up my spine as a realize - it's because no one else is there.

I bolt over, just in time to see the door slam shut. Trying to force the door open, I ram against it with my shoulder. Nothing - it's too strong. "Cataclysm!" I call, and trust my hand against the door. As it crumbles, I see Marinette, hurt and headed for the floor. My body moves on its own, pushing me towards her, trying to catch her. I'm too late.

With a sickening _**CRACK! **_Marinette's delicate head hits the ground. My heart seizes, and I reach out for her. However, when I pull my hand back, it's covered in blood. I whip around.

"What. Did you _do_?" I say fiercely.

"Chat Noir?! I-I… uh… I was just trying to help her, but she tripped and-"

"Save it," I spit out. Tenderly picking Marinette up, I cradle her in my arms. "I suggest you move," I say threateningly. Lila does as she's told for once. I hurry out of the room, ignoring how much blood is soaking into my suit, and I found myself surrounded by curious students.

"Move!" I command. "She's hurt, and I need to get her to the nearest hospital."

A path clears for me, and I start through it when I hear a familiar voice.

"MARINETTE!" Alya screeches. "What happened? Chat? Is she ok?"

"Alya, calm down. She hit her head on some pipes, but if she _is _going to be ok, you have to move," I say gently. Alya sniffles, biting back tears, and shuffles out of the way.

"Thank you," I murmur.

I run back through the halls, into the courtyard. Leaping up, I land on the roof and survey the city, looking for the best way to the hospital. Finding it, I jump off the building and start running. My heart is pounding, and I can feel my suit getting stickier and warmer. She's losing a lot of blood, and quickly. "Just hang in there," I say. "Just a few more minutes! You're going to be ok!"

_Please be ok._

_Chapter 2 End_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Gah, I didn't know how to write this chapter! I had to re-explain the ENTIRE SERIES to Marinette through Tikki, so I'm sorry but there's a crap ton of dialogue now XP Mostly this chapter is just filling in Marinette on basically everything she's forgotten. I guess it's a filler chapter lol**

**P.S. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters.**

\- Chapter 3 -

I blink slowly, and am rewarded with blinding, bright lights that induce a pounding headache. I immediately squeeze them shut again, and raise my hand to rub my temples. It soothes the ache a bit, but not all too much. Sighing, I figure I'm going to have to open my eyes again sooner or later, so it's better to just get it over with. As I open them once more, I have to blink rapidly to clear my vision and adjust to the light. As my sight clears up, I find myself in a white room with one window and door, and a small dresser covered in various bouquets of flowers. I slowly sit up, and find myself dressed in a rather drab blue dress, in a bed that is also pure white. I'm getting sick of that color really fast. "Marinette!" a high-pitched voice says. "You're awake!"

I look around, confused. There isn't a person in sight. I hear a light giggle, before the same voice says, "I'm right here," and a small, red and black creature pops up in front of my face.

I scream. "Help! It's a giant bug!" I shout, scooching back up the bed. "A mouse… a bug-mouse! AND IT TALKS!"

"No! Marinette! Shh! It's just me, Tikki!"

"I don't know any-"

I'm cut off as the door bursts open and a tall, blonde male rushes in along with two dark-skinned people. The first one is a boy and has a black hair in a buzz cut, but it's mostly covered by his red hat, while the girl has wavy red hair and glasses. "Marinette? What's wrong?"

_Who's Marinette? _I wonder, before noticing the bug-mouse-thing had disappeared. Maybe I just imagined it? "Marinette?" the blonde repeats. That's when I realize he's addressing me… at least he's looking at me like he's waiting for some kind of response. "Are you talking to me?" I ask, unsure.

"Unless there's another Marinette in the room, I'd say so," he says jokingly.

"Um… is that Marinette?" I say, pointing to the redhead. "I don't know who she is, I'm sorry. Maybe you came to the wrong room?"

The trio freezes, staring at me. "W-what? Girl, c'mon! Don't mess with us like that," the redhead says. "That honestly scared me a bit. I thought maybe you lost your memory or somethi-"

She stops as she notices my confusion. "Oh," she breathes. "Oh my god. You… you really don't know?"

I shake my head. She pales, before sinking down into the chair by my bed. "W-well… in that case… I'm Alya, your best friend… well we _were_ best friends," she trails off, sniffling slightly. "Your name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you're the daughter of Paris's best bakers," she continues. "You're an aspiring fashion designer, and go to school with the three of us."

"I… alright. So I know all of you… used to know all of you? I don't even know how to put this! I… I… I just don't understand!" I cry out, frustrated tears welling up behind my eyes. "I feel like Marinette is a stranger… I… I feel lost."

"Aw, Marinette! Girl, it'll be ok, I promise!" Alya says, coming up and hugging me. I stiffen against it, wary seeing as I haven't met her… except I did… didn't… UGH! I feel myself start to cry harder, and suddenly there are even more people hugging me. I feel weird and awkwards, but comforted at the same time. It seems… familiar. I sniffle slightly, and they just hug me tighter. I feel myself relaxing into their grip, because it just feels so _right_. Eventually, when I stop crying, they pull back. "I-um… thank you. That felt… nice," I say.

"Oh my god, we totally forgot to finish introducing ourselves!" Alya shouts. "Poor Marinette must have thought some strangers were hugging her!"

"Well, um… hey dude. I'm Nino! We've known each other for awhile now… I just don't know how to do this…" the guy with the red hat says. "I'm sorry, I just… don't know… this is all so messed up…"

"…messed up?"

"If this was already a lot to take in, I don't think now is the best time to tell her!" the blonde jumps in. "Anyway, my name is Adrien, and we've known each other for awhile. I came in school when Alya did…" I find myself losing focus as I look at him. He has gorgeous green eyes, and when they meet mine, I feel a strong surge of emotion I don't understand… an affection I have yet to figure out. And then there's the butterflies. There's just _so many _in my stomach at the moment, I think I'm going to be sick. I don't know what's happening to me!

"…and you're just one of the nicest girls I know!" he finishes with a smile. I blink, confused. What had he said again? It doesn't even matter, because I'm lost in my own universe, just him and I, together. As he moves, his golden hair jostles, framing his face and looking like a halo. I sigh. Maybe he really is an angel, he certainly seems nice enough. A snicker breaks me from my daydreaming.

"Looks like some things will never change!" Alya says with a laugh. Adrien turns to look at her, confused.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

He gives her an odd look.

"Nothing you need to know!"

Sighing, Adrien turns back to me. "We have to get going now, or we'll be late for school," he says remorsefully. "I'm glad you're awake," he whispers, and I feel heat rush up my cheeks. This sends Alya into another bout of laughter. _Is there an inside joke I'm missing? _I think. I let out a sigh as Adrien and the others leave, before sinking back in my bed.

"Marinette? Are you ok?" I let out a shriek as the little red bug-thing reappears.

"What are you? _Who _are you?!" I say, scooching further up the bed as it floats closer to me.

"I'm Tikki, your Kwami."

"…Kwami?"

"Yeah! Hmm… I don't know if I should explain quite yet… but… well, you need to know. So, a Kwami comes with a Miraculous, and right now you have the Ladybug Miraculous. That's your earrings. You can't take them out, not ever, or else everyone and everything you know will be in danger." I stiffen. How did I get so much responsibility? Who was I before… whatever happened, happened? "The Ladybug is the Miraculous of creation, which gives you certain powers. When you say, 'Tikki, Spots On!' you'll transform into the hero Ladybug-"

"Hold up a sec. Ladybug? A hero? Why does Paris need a hero?" I cut her off.

"Well, I'm getting to that. Basically, there is a villain, Hawkmoth, who sends out Akumas to transform typical people into his henchmen. They are powerful beings who are controlled by their rotten emotions, so you have to be careful. If you get too upset, Hawkmoth sends an Akuma to you, and you will lose all control. I know it's a lot to ask, but you're going to have to stay positive. All of Paris is at stake. You see, if you get akumatized, there will be no one left to save you." My eyes widen in fear at that. Seeing this, Tikki rushes to the next sentence. "Don't worry! You have a partner, Chat Noir, who has the Miraculous of destruction. He helps you through everything, and you two have gotten very close, in both civilian and hero form.

When you transform into Ladybug, it will tell you all about your powers on the guide in your yoyo. Chat Noir will also be able to help you out, but you have to be careful. Since he knows you as a civilian, he could guess your identity if he finds out that both you and Ladybug got amnesia. You're going to have to do your best to act normal around him."

"How could I possibly do that? I've never even met the guy! Well, I have, but right now I haven't! Not like this!"

"That's ok! There are a lot of videos about the two of you out there, all you have to do. I recommend starting at The Ladyblog, a website created by Alya dedicated to Ladybug and figuring out who she is." I blink in surprise.

"So… my best friend is determined to find out who I am as Ladybug? How can I hide that from her! She knew me so well, she'll be able to tell if Ladybug is different! Why can't I just tell her? That would be so much easie-"

"You can't do that! You can't tell anyone, not your parents, not your partner, not your best friend. If you do, and word gets out, everyone you love could be in danger!"

"Tikki, I don't think I can do this," I say with a groan, dropping my head between my knees.

"Oh, Marinette!" I feel a warm, comforting sensation on my cheek and realize the small creature is nuzzling me. "I know you can do this! You were chosen to be a hero for a reason! I promise, it will be alright!"

"Thanks, Tikki," I mumble.

"No problem, Marinette!" I wince as a headache comes on.

"I think I should take a nap, Tikki. I'm really tired, and maybe it will help with this headache I just got…"

"Good ide…" I don't hear the rest of what she says, because as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out cold.

.

.

.

"Marinette? Oh, Marinette! My baby girl! What happened to you?" I can hear someone crying. Blinking slowly, I squint against the sudden light to see a slender chinese woman and burly man standing above me.

"Hmm…" I groan.

"Marinette! You're awake!" the same voice tearfully exclaims. "My baby girl…" the woman dissolves back into tears. _Baby girl? Does that mean…_

"Maman?" I question, unsure. She seems to perk up at that.

"Y-you remember me?" she asks hopefully. I look away, unwilling to tell her the truth. However, she takes my silence as an answer and sighs heavily, burying herself into the man next to her. Seeing the way they interact, I assume that that man is my father. "I… it's alright. Just know, we love you… we'll get through this, together, as a family," she murmurs. I feel myself warm at that, feel loved. It's a nice feeling.

"Now, are you ready to go home?" she asks. I nod hesitantly, and I can't help smiling at my parents at their reactions.

"Good, because it's the only one you have," my father says softly. I giggle, and notice my dad straighten up, as though he's proud of cheering me up. As I smile up at them, I feel as though maybe things really will be ok.

_Chapter 3 End_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I'M BACK! So, so, **_**so**_ **sorry for not updating for so long, I've had a lot going on recently that I'm not going to get into, but it's just made it difficult to update recently. Sorry if the end feels a bit rushed, I have a **_**wee **_**bit of writer's block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters**

\- Chapter 4 -

When my parents stop in front of a bakery, I feel confused. "Are we stopping to get some bread before we go home?" I ask.

"No, sweetie, this _is_ our home," my mother replies. I stare for a moment, vaguely remembering Alya saying something about that. "Come on, I'll show you where everything is," she says, stepping out of the car. I follow her and my dad inside, looking around the shop as we pass through. It's small, but it has this warm, cozy feeling to it. Inhaling, I take in the scent of pastries and frosting. I can feel my mouth water at it, but I keep going so I don't lose my parents. When we enter the apartment above the shop, the first thing I notice is the floral chinese painting on the wall. Looking around, I see that the living room, kitchen, and dining room are all in this open space. There's lots of pink decor, along with a large tv and gaming set. My parents lead me upstairs, pointing out there room before stopping in front of a ladder. "Here is your room," my father says, pointing to a trapdoor above us.

When I go through the hatch, my eyes widen, and I can hardly believe my eyes. It seems almost bigger than the entire first floor, littered with various sketches of clothing, fabric scraps, and pieces in progress. It has even more pink things then the last area, and a large bed covered in pillows. "This-this is amazing! Thank you so much!" I say gratefully.

"Of course, sweet heart. We'll leave you to get readjusted, and will be downstairs in the shop if you need anything," my mom replies.

"Alright!" I say happily. As they go back down the trap door, Tikki pops out again. Startled, I step back a moment before recognizing her. She goes over and sits down on top of one of my pillows, watching as I look around. I find my diary inside an intricate box that locks on the hand of anyone who tries to reach it without the key. Flipping through a few pages, I get an idea of who Marinette-I mean, _I_ used to be. Although, staring down at the pages, reading about saving people, creating amazing fashion designs, winning contests, it all seems like another person. An impossible life. Apparently I even know Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, who appear to be famous musicians who I was friends with. The diary mentions how I won a fashion contest for Gabriel Agreste, and how the "Queen of Fashion", Audrey Bourgeois, wanted me to go to New York in America with her. I guess that the part about being a superhero is real, since Tikki is here and all, but the rest just seems so… unbelievable.

How could I possibly have known all these famous people, let alone become friends with them? It must have been that I was daydreaming, writing about my favorite pop stars, dreaming of a life where I knew them. Setting the diary down, I lock it back in the box before looking around more. I notice a computer sitting nearby, and go over and experimentally tap on the keyboard, and it flares to life in front of my eyes. Taken aback, I look again at the screen just to make sure I'm seeing it right. Sure enough, it's covered in pictures of Adrien with hearts floating him. Thinking back to Gabriel Agreste, I suddenly remember how Adrien's last name was the same. I quickly search "Adrien Agreste", and almost immediately realize that he is a famous supermodel who works for his father, showing off his designs. _Why was he waiting for me? _I wonder. Looking at the hearts, I blush. _Was-was he my boyfriend?_

I shake my head, banishing the thought as soon as it arrives. No, I was probably just another fangirl. But… why was he waiting for me then? Just then, I see a notification pop up on my screen. "Ladyblog -" Clicking it, I find the website Tikki had been talking about. I do a double take when I see the number of subscribers, and I suddenly doubt that this person is my best friend. I mean, there's just no way. What are the chances of knowing _and_ befriending two famous people? I scroll through the feed, and find lots of pictures of Ladybug- I mean, _me_ and a black-clad superhero together. Though, there are more pictures of Ladybug, since this is the Ladyblog and all. As I read through, I discover that, despite what Chat and our fans say, he and Ladybug are _not_ a couple, just partners. Scrolling further down, I find that, together, we have defeated countless villains sent in by Hawkmoth, though we've never actually seen the man face to face. There are no pictures of him, no description. I can feel my heart flutter in my chest with fear around the mystery. "Hey, Tikki?" I say hesitantly.

"Yes, Marinette?"

"Do we know who Hawkmoth is?"

"No."

"What he looks like?"

"No."

"_Anything_ about him?"  
"Well… we know he's a super-villian working with a woman named Peacock?" Tikki offers.

I sigh, before turning back to my computer to research more. Some time later, I hear a knock on my trapdoor, before the hatch opens and my mother pokes her head in. "Dinner's ready," she says, before retreating again. Looking at the time, I realize that she's right - it's been hours. At least I think I know enough about the heroes to be able to act the part now from looking at the various footage and interviews online. "Be right back, Tikki," I call, hurrying downstairs. When I enter the living room, a delicious smell hits my nose. Looking at the table, I find a spread of chinese food laid out and still hot. Smiling, I thank my mother for the amazing meal, and we dig in. It tastes so good, especially compared to the hospital meals. I burn my mouth on the still hot buns as I scarf them down. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now, being preoccupied with my research.

"Marinette?" I look up from the meal to find my mother looking at me.

"Yes? What is it?" I ask, swallowing hurriedly.

"I-I wanted to make sure you knew you would be going back to school tomorrow," she said.

"O-oh. I… alright! I'll do my best," I say, offering a smile. She gives a relieved, but small smile in return. I return to my food, and clear my dishes after finishing. "By the way… it's just… I know your my parents…" I look down as I stop, unable to face them behind me. "I-I was wanting to know your real names. I-I'm sorry, I know that you're my mom and dad, it's just… you don't _feel_ like it…"

I hear a small gasp behind me, and a pat as my father comforts my mom. "We understand," he says calmly, hiding his emotions. "My name is Tom Dupain-Cheng, and your mother is Sabine Dupain-Cheng."

"T-thank you," I say, before hurrying upstairs and into my room. I flop down onto my bed, guilt overwhelming me. Glancing up, I notice a large cork board covered in more pictures of Adrien. Sighing, I flip over, trying to not feel his eyes boring into me. I can feel Tikki hovering near me, wanting to know what's wrong, but I ignore her, drawing the covers over my head. Soon enough, I pass into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

_I open my eyes and look at myself, discovering myself in Ladybug's costume. "My Lady," I can hear a voice say behind me. Turning, I find Chat Noir behind me, smirking and leaning against his staff. "You ready to rock this guy?" he says with a wink, pointing to a man with slicked back white and purple hair, a black leather outfit, and a giant… purple crocodile? With wings? I stare at him, when all of the sudden the outline of a purple butterfly outlines his face. Nodding, it disappears, and he strums his guitar, sending out a wave of energy right at me. Before I can do anything, I feel solid arms grasp me and pull me out of the way. "That was close," I can hear Chat say. "Are you alright, LB?" he asks, looking at me. _

"_Y-yeah. I think so," I say. Before we can continue, another blast narrowly misses us. I turn quickly, finding the man now standing atop of his crocodile thing. Dragon? Dragon. Instinctively, I grip a yoyo hanging on my waist, twirling it to form a shield. I throw it out in front of me, intercepting another attack. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Chat dancing around the explosions as they hurl towards him. Words form in mouth, and I find myself calling out, "Lucky Charm!" My yoyo spirals in the air, glowing a slight pink, before dropping down along with a red and black spotted can of fix-it hairspray. Holding it steady, I look over to Chat, nodding. Together, we charge the villain._

"_Marinette!" he calls as I leap forward. Put off, I stumble, falling. "Marinette!" he cries out desperately as I find myself falling off the top of the Eiffel Tower._

I wake up with a gasp, my heart pounding in my chest. "Marinette, time for school," Sabine says, her head partially stuck through the trapdoor. "Coming!" I respond, flinging off my blanket and stepping out of bed as she shuts it again. "Morning, Marinette!" Tikki calls cheerfully, popping up in front of me. I can't help but get startled, though it seems like this is a regular thing for her, so I should get used to it. Yawning, I plod over to my wardrobe, throwing open the doors to observe its contents. Blinking, all I can see is more pink. _She really likes pink, huh? _I think to myself. _I mean, _I _really like pink… liked… argh! _Letting out a frustrated sigh, I pull a hand through my hair, only to find it caught in pigtails. Grumbling, I tug them out in frustration and letting my short, wavy hair down before turning back to the wardrobe. Digging through it, I manage to find a red cold shoulder top. Pulling it on, I manage to also find a pair of blue jeans and slip them on. I make a quick check in the mirror, and, satisfied, start to head downstairs. "Marinette, wait!" Tikki calls. Turning, I raise an eyebrow, wondering what's wrong. "It's just, you always bring a purse for me to hide in…" she says a little sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll go find one right now," I say, smiling reassuring at the small creature. She brightens up as I pull out a round, black purse and open it for her. "Is there anything else you need?" I ask her.

"Yes, I need something sweet in case you need to turn into Ladybug. After you detransform, kwami's need food to refuel. Usually you bring macarons," she says.

Nodding, I zip up the purse and head downstairs to say good bye and grab some sweets. "Oh - Marinette!" Sabine says as I come down. "You look… nice."

I smile at her, before finding what I assume is my backpack and putting it on. "Your breakfast is on the table," Sabine says, pointing to some toast and eggs.

"Thank you!" I say, before starting to sit down and eat.

"Wait, Marinette, you're going to be late if you sit there! Just grab the toast and run!" she says. I feel anxiety flare up at the words _you're going to be late_. I rush, grabbing the toast, stuffing it in my mouth, fly downstairs, shove some macaroons into my bag as I pass them, before scrambling out the door in a hurry. I start to head to school before realizing - I have no clue where it is. Panicking now, I start to rush back inside to ask where it is when I hear someone shout, "Hey, girl!"

Turning, I find Alya walking towards me, an amused expression on her face. "You know, some things never change," she says with a laugh. I look at her, confused, when she continues. "Come on, we're going to be late! Also, damn Marinette, you look hot!"

Dragging me forward, I have no choice but to follow behind her, my cheeks heating at her words. "Th-thanks," I stutter out as she tugs me around. Surprised, I find that the school was… not even 20 feet away. I literally just had to cross the road. I blush harder, feeling stupid for not being able to notice it when it was so close. Alya quickly rushes me up the stairs, across a courtyard, up more stairs and into a nearby classroom. "Sorry we're late!" she cries as she pulls me inside. I look around, bewildered from the run, and notice everyone is staring at me. "A-Alya? Why is everyone looking at me?" I say uneasily.

"Because you look good!" she says confidently. Even though I don't know her, I can't help but feel better around this girl.

"Ugh, finally, you're always late Mari-trash," a blonde girl sneers at me from behind some white sunglasses.

"Who's that?" I say, confused. The girl just stares at me, mouth open. "What are you looking at, I don't even know you!" I bristle. She jumps out of her seat now, before storming forward and pushing an accusing finger in my face. "Of course you know me! I am _the _Chloé Bourgeois, the Mayor's daughter. Everyone knows me! So quit playing dumb!"

I just stare at her in confusion. "Marinette, are you ok?" I here a girl call. Looking behind Chloé, I see a girl with multicoloured dreadlocks looking at me with concern in her eyes. "Yeah, come one Marinette, quit being weird," another girl with spikey, pink hair pipes in. "I-I don't know guys, she seems… different," a quiet voice says, coming from a girl dressed in all pink with short, blonde hair. The girl next to her looks at me worriedly through purple eyes.

I back up a bit, feeling bombarded as more and more people chime in. "GUYS!" Alya suddenly shouts. "Could you shut up for two seconds and look at her?" The room goes quiet, and I feel all eyes on me once again. I start backing up further, but trip on something. I let out a yelp as I start to fall, and close my eyes in fear. A chair squeals, footsteps rush nearby, and suddenly I feel myself wrapped in strong, warm arms. Daring to peek, I find myself looking up into Adrien Agreste's eyes. A heavy blush spreads across my face as the butterflies rush back. "See? She's just doing it for attention!" the haughty blonde calls.

I feel something spark inside of me, and quickly push out of Adrien's arms to stand on my own. "Oh, please, if anyone is craving attention here it's you. Besides, I'm telling the truth! I don't know who any of you are! Actually… I still don't know where I am right now," I finish sheepishly.

"Oh my god that's right I totally forgot to tell you! We're at Collège Françoise Dupont, and this is our class. Well, part of it, the rest is in another classroom," Alya responds.

I can hear someone clear their throat, and turn to see a pretty orange-haired woman standing behind a desk. "Well, class, as you see, Marinette lost her memory. We don't know exactly what happened, or when she will get them back. So, for now, let's take this class period to re-introduce ourselves and make Marinette more comfortable, ok?" She then turns to me, smiling. "My name is Miss Bustier, welcome to our class!"

I smile back shyly, before turning at the sound of Chloé walking closer. "Look, Marinette… I-I'm sorry. I… uh… why the hell did you have to go and lose your memories?!" she shouts frustratedly. "My name is Chloé, just… ugh whatever I hope you get better and stuff but I still hate you Dupain-Cheng! Remember that!" Turning, she flicks her hair and stalks back to her desk, sitting down with a heavy sigh and burying her face in her hands.

Before anyone else can come and introduce themselves, the bell rings, signaling it's time for class to start. Alya grabs me by the arm and drags me over to a nearby desk. As I sit down, I let out a small sigh. It's going to be a long day.

_Chapter 4 end_


End file.
